


An Encounter Between Two Monsters in the Middle of a Burning Lab

by bluemandycat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, i lowkey love this story, it's just astro boy with a gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemandycat/pseuds/bluemandycat
Summary: A robot and it's creator face off in the middle of a burning lab.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a one-page English assignment, which is why it's so short.
> 
> Please tell me what you think.

             His lab was in shambles. Utter shambles. Normally, Vic would be in hysterics, probably thoroughly embarrassing his coworkers. However, most of the other scientists were gone at this point: the brave ones had been killed, and the smart ones had fled. Besides, Vic was too preoccupied with the cause of the destruction, which currently had a gun pointed at him.

 

            “Jet, please,” Vic said, with his hands in the air. “I built you. Please, spare my life.” Vic stared into emotionless blue eyes that were too human for their own good.

 

            Finally, the robot spoke. “Why-are-we-not-the-same? Why-am-I-not-like-you?” Vic had expected this question. He had not expected it to come mid-rampage.

 

            “Because you are perfect, Jet. And I am not.” The robot blinked twice. Its arm shook. It dropped the gun. “I wish I didn’t have to leave you. I wish you turned out like you were supposed to.” The robot dropped its eyes to the floor. Vic moved to the door. As he left behind his life’s work, a small voice almost made him pause.

 

            “I-am-sor-ry, fa-ther.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I just wrote
> 
> Tell me if you want a sequel cause 2 people have already asked


End file.
